


Deans Smart Ass Family (Which Got Him A Hot Ass Husband)

by nva_nva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Awesome Bobby Singer, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Parental Bobby Singer, Sam Ships It, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nva_nva/pseuds/nva_nva
Summary: One may ask .how did Cas, a simple kinder garden teacher, end up with Dean Winchester. One should also share their information with the rest of the class, since Dean doesn't know how the hell it finally happened also. However it did though, it must've been the cutest love story there is. except for maybe titanic, 'cause even Dean admits how dramatic that was.





	Deans Smart Ass Family (Which Got Him A Hot Ass Husband)

Nights are savage times. Dean Winchester kept reminding his little brother as John Winchester used to remind him.

Sometimes, best adventures can come out after the clock strikes mid night, sometimes the worse. But in all honesty? Dean just told that crap to his brother right now for him to be his wingman. Well more like moral support but whatever.

“Dean, we can go  _after_ we visit uncle Bobby properly, why do you keep insisti-"

“It ain’t a surprise if they know we’ll be there, dumbass.” He said the last part effectively, wanting it to boar through Sam’s soul.

“Nope.” was Sammy’s final words.

 _Rude_.

Dean just wanted to drag him to Roadhouse, the bad ass bar that apparently Aunt Ellen had opened up. And besides, it’s not like Sasquatch has better things to do in his life. Except for Jess and his boring papers to fill. “Your loss dude.” Dean started up his car and found his way to the Roadhouse. He got out of his baby and opened the newly polished wooden door, winking at the blond bartender that took his orders seconds later just as he got the chance. The bar did have a quite interesting look, Dean could give it that. He threw himself on a comfortable black chair and leaned on the counter, observing the bartender as she poured him a nice old fashioned beer. She looked like a feisty one, with her hair tightly pinned up and a stern look in her eyes, clearly giving a warning for old drunks to not even try it with her.

She was in neat clothes saying that she counted this job at least a bit serious and she- -Aaaand she just caught Dean staring, great. Dean shrugged off the blonds raised brow and took the drinks from her. “Thanks.” He flashed the bartender a flirty smile. He made sure to grab the bartender’s attention after she took someone’s order,

“Don’t even think about it.” The blonde pressed her lips together, forming a thin, un-happy line.

The Winchester frowned at that. “I didn’t eve-“

“Know all about you boys and what you aim at sweety,” she said dully, like she’d said this to other men too many times.

“Can’t a man innocently ask someone’s name?”

“Jo” she huffed.

“As in joey?” Dean grinned at that and tried to make the atmosphere lighter.

“As in fuck off.” Jo said hoarsely.

Dean tsked at that “now now Joanna, didn’ came all the way from Kansas for my cousin to treat me like this.” He chuckled when he saw Jo’s eyes widen.

“I know all my cousins shit head, and you ain’t one of em.” The girl rolled her eyes and turned her back on Dean to take someone else’s order.

“Well not until Saturday I’ll say.” And bingo. Jo stopped on her tracks and turned her head towards Dean slowly, “Bobby doesn’ have any brothers.”

“He does have god sons alright.” Jo squinted her eyes at that.

“If what you’re sayin’ is true, that doesn’t make you m’ cousin.”

“Eh,” Dean shrugged it off, “potato, potahto.” He drained his beer and got up, waving a hand at Jo. “Anyways, don’t tell your ma I didn’t pay you a visit kiddo. Ellen will be pissed.”

“You’ve met mom already?” she was truly surprised, making Dean wince a bit. Had Ellen not mentioned Sam and him at all? Hasn’t Bobby? Well that was too kind of them. Though he couldn’t blame them, Jo’s never been around that much to hear about them anyway. Being in training for three years was a bitch. Especially if you were training to be a badass cop. So really, it wasn’t a surprise that Sam and Dean had never got to see Jo when they were in town. “I’ve met her more than I liked to count.” He winked at Jo one last time before he left Roadhouse but he stopped in his tracks, “Oh! Almost forgot.” He picked up a box that he’d put right next to his chair and gave it to Jo. “Give this to your mama and no peeking at it no matter how good it smells, alright?” he winked.

“Wait!” Jo threw her hand to stop Dean “you didn’t give me a name, ken doll.” She crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

“Dean, Dean Winchester.” He politely offered his hand. _Idiot, she doesn’t even know your name and you’re giving her the gift_. He did understand the moment he saw Jo that he didn’t want himself to be in Jo’s bad side. What he didn’t understand was why Jo was gapping at him like she just saw him now.

“Hold your damn horses boy, _you’re_ Dean Winchester?!” she pushed Deans hand away and attacked him with a strong warm hug and--what the hell just happened?

“Uh… The one and only.” he shifted from one foot to another awkwardly, patting Jo’s back until she finally pulled away. Jo gave Dean an unreadable look and shook her head.

“Bobby’s been calling ya’ll his boys so much I actually forgot you weren’t biologically his.” She shook her head, “maybe not biologically but you guys are very important to him and mom.” She smiled at him wickedly, well this was weird, Dean wasn’t even sure Jo was capable of smiling at all.

“Uh—yeah, well—awesome.” He stuttered. Dean wasn’t a big fan of chick flick moments anyway. “guess this is goodbye till the big day…” he trailed off and yelped when jo caught his wrist achingly strong.

“Not gonna let you go, soon to be bro.” she flashed him a wicked grin, “ ‘sides, do ya really think Ellen would let me go alive if I did?”

 

 

**/two years later/**

 

 

 

“Dean?”

Nothing.

“Dean, stop that!”

“What?” his brother acted like he seriously didn’t know.

“I’m not going away forever drama queen.” The fucking bitch had to actually chuckle to make it all worse.

“I know.” Dean’s words were short and clipped. He meant to let out a lazy grin but it came out all wrong and forced. It’s like his mouth was sealed shut and Dean was desperately trying to open it. What was wrong with his damned body? Mentally he was truly fine. Oh fuck _that_. He was moping over Sammys gross ass.

“I will come visit Dean.” Sam said reasonably, “I’ll text, call, video chat so much you won’t even notice I’m out of the house. And I’ll even tell you everything and every detail of what’s going on there like I never do.” Dean made a face at that.

“Do love you Sammy, but I’d rather listen to every Jacob Sartorius song than hearing you yapp about your sex life.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean smiled at his little brother, “Just don’t go findin’ yourself a hot ass and forgetting ‘bout your old brother.” His mouth went dry as he realized what he had said. “Shit.”

“Old brother, huh?” fuck, Dean winced at that.

“Can it bitch, I meant older!”

“I’ll make sure to be there at your 80th birthday dude.” Sam smirked.

“Remind me why I ain’t ecstatic that you’re leaving?” “Dunno, old man. Anyway, I gotta go now, It’s getting late.” He sighed at his watch.

“Wish I could drop you off at the airport.” Secretly, Dean was happy he had an excuse not to. Even being in an airport made him panic. Sam waved it off and opened the door. As if he didn’t know how badly Dean would loose it. “It’s okay, man.” his brother came forward to wrap his arms around Dean’s body, which made Dean mumble something stupid about ‘who’s the drama queen now’. He finally returned the hug and warned Sam about calling ‘cause he would know the consequences if he doesn’t.

Sam ignored the threat and smirked. And just like that, the door of their two year old apartment they’ve shared together was closed.

 

***

 

 

“so… what’s your name again?” Dean had never experienced being the one who does the interview, Yet he hates it already.

“Ash yo” the guy, Ash, finger gunned and winked at the same time, seriously who does that?

“Yeah, Ash, s’ what’s with the hair?” he didn’t want to come out as rude, he really really didn’t. But if this Ash guy’s gonna be his roommate, he better have a damn good reason to have a hair like that. And once Ash cared to share Dean his thoughts… he was out of the house before he knew it.

“Next!” Dean yelled a day later like this was an audition. He actually liked saying that, it made him feel better so who cares. A short guy with a shaggy beard came in, he was in worn out jeans and a crappy shirt. Honestly, the dude looked like he’s been living in the streets.

“Name?” Dean rose a brow at the guy who was currently squirming like a five year old.

“I’m Chuck.”

“As in Chuckles?”

“Ha-ha very funny.”

“Out.”

“Wait what?!”

“I said, out.” He sighed and threw chuck out.

 

***

 

“Jesus fucking Christ Dean, did you just threw someone out just because they didn’t find a joke funny?” Jo basically shouted at Dean as she angrily poured him a drink. “What the hell?!”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Jo,” Dean rolled his eyes, “the dude was also popular for writing gay porn.”

“And?” Dean gapped at Jo, can’t she get the point?

“And?” Dean mocked Jo with an awfully high pitched voice, “Next thing you know, he’d study me for pointers!”

“And what about Andy?”

“Didn’t like him.” Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“Ash?”

“The dude was douchey”

“You told me you didn’t like his hair!” yep, Jo was basically yelling now.

“Remind me why I came here again?”

“You came here for us t’ save your damn butt fer being so childish!” Ellen replied from the other side of the bar.

“Ah Ellen, so nice of you to join.”

“Bar’s closed pretty boy, so if ya wanna stay in, watch your tongue.” Ellen flashed an evil smile at him and walked towards him with a dirty yellow towel they use for cleaning the tables. She carelessly used it to smack the back of Deans head. “Hey!”

“Get. Your. Head. Outta. Your. Ass.” She ordered. “It’s been a month and you’re still sobbing over Sammy.”

“I’m not!”

“Yes! You are!” Jo replied. Fucking great, the girls were cornering him. Why are they so alike? A little bit sympathy would’ve been highly appreciated on Dean’s behalf instead of scolding him like he’s a three old kid. “That’s cause you are a three year old kid.” Ellen snorted, she checked her watch and sighed, “also it’s gettin’ late kiddos, ya’ll should head back home.”

“Ay ay capt’n.” Dean replied with a rather happy tone. One Harvel down, one to go. Dean said his good byes and got out of the bar. He inhaled the cool air surrounding them slowly, letting it fill his lunges and give him at least a little energy until Jo and Dean part. He opened his cars door and sat in, waiting for Jo to come. At first he didn’t notice what she was doing. Figured she was doing her girly thing with Ellen, gossiping about Dean’s hot sexy abs and of course, his precious baby. But when he noticed that Jo was already out, he was confused. “Jo?”

 _Fuck it_.

He got out of the car as he saw both Ellen and Jo were standing in front of the door, Ellen with satisfied look on her face only meant one thing to Dean, _danger_.

“Watcha doing?” he tried to act cool but once he saw the cell phone in Jos hand, he knew hell was about to freeze. “Boy, I was just chatting with Sam over here!” she showed her screen to Dean, which meant more trouble. “Uh-huh. And what exactly, are you about to send him?” he tried to not focus on how long the text she was about to send looked.

“Nothin’ important. Just usual embarrassing things I tell him about ya!”

“Jo I swear to God-“

“-Oh ho-ho and lookey here! Haha, it looks like I was accidently chatting with him in our family group!”

“Jo.” Dean desperately shot Jo his most dangerous glare, but if the look represented half of what he was feeling right now, it would be even worse than Donkeys puppy eyes on Shrek.

“You know I’d accept a good roommate man.” Dean sighed, “Problem is, there ain’t any.”

“But-“

“-No buts.” Dean stopped her, “This conversation is over.”

“Hey, no wait!” Jo yelped “Look I know this girl that’s an awesome person.”

“She hot?”

“She lesbian.” Jo replied with a mocking tune. She shrugged her shoulders and added. “Just thought you’d like to meet her too, before you decide.” Now normally Dean would say no to that but there was something about the way Joanna talked about this girl. As if she was nothing… that, was exactly the interesting part. “What’s her name?”

“Charlie.” She did it again, with the shoulder shrug. Something was off here. “And how do you know this Charlie? She a friend o’ yours?” he rose his eyebrow and yep, there it is. “Just a college...” she nervously looked around to see if Ellen was paying any attention. She let out a small sigh.

***

… So Charlie’s swell.

Okay, so maybe it turns out she’s too swell.

Okay okay so maybe she’s so swell that Dean accepted her as soon as he saw her game of thrones T shirt.

“Your favorite?” he asked her, didn’t even bother saying hello.

“Uh…favorite…?” she squeaked at him, looking pretty nervous from Dean's point of view.

“Character, your favorite character.” He pointed a finger towards Charlie’s shirt, raising a brow. Now he knows the next thing he says is pretty rude but it’s the harsh truth all together. “’cause I damn well ain’t gonna be living under my own roof and letting you plot my favs death.”

Charlie gulped and tuck her head down. “I’m like one hundred percent sure my fav isn’t your fav to be honest. Can’t we like—“

“Say it or just go.”

“Cersei! Its Cersei alright? I know she can be a bitch sometimes but I sure am gonna defend her because of her badassery and—“

“You’re in.”

**Author's Note:**

> YOUR FEEDBACK IS LIKE BASICALLY MY WRITING FUEL *o* also Cas would come soon im gonna make this shit so fluffy like ahhhh


End file.
